User blog:VaVaVoom/NICKI LEWINSKY AND NICKI THE NINJA!!!
Hi my people!!! I'm so happy I found some information about this old alter egos! Let me begin with Nicki Lewinsky: Nicki Lewinsky As some of you know, Nicki Lewinsky is the ultra sexual lyricist girl that is always rapping about sex, sex and subliminal sex. I found Lewinsky in some lyrics, still have to find her on a video: # Freaky Girl: "Sex Game Kinky, Niggas Call Me Pinky Fuck A President I Am Nicki Lewinsky." And that just the end of the verse. It has lyrics like: "What Can I Do To Kick It Off How Bout I Cum All On Your Dick And Then I Lick". She is obviously Lewinsky. It's a hard song to find: lyrics here and song here. # I Get Crazy: "' Ya bitches ain't ready for Nicki Lewinsky - Bad woof, woof, flyer then a Frisbee'" she mention herself again in the line "I am Nicki L-M-O-Winsky" I couldn't find any sexual (subliminal or direct) lyrics in this song but she mention herself twice so there's no other prove of that. I can see that Lewinsky is some sort of the old school in this song. lyrics here # Young Money Ballaz: Lil Wayne mentioned her at the beginning and at the end Nicki say "Nicki Minaj man aka Nicki Lewinsky man". Again, all the song has tones of sexual lyrics like "Stay around Fendi - He love my spaghetti - He let me do my thing he ain't never act petty" lyrics here # Set It Off: "I dnt give a fuk bitch! NICKI LEWINSKI luk" Any sexual lyrics here just some criticism to the "bitches". lyrics here # Sunshine: "Ayo young money niigga. Hello brooklyn. President carter. Nicki Lewinsky." Just mention herself, no sexiness lyrics here # Biggest Freak: "I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far, Nic-Nicki Lewinski pinky with the bar." Again she is some sort of sexual and critic with the "bitches". lyrics here # Still I Rise: I think Lewinsky is just mentioned in this song. "She call herself Lewinsky, that mean she give him brain" lyrics here Amazing, right? There are so many song of Lewinsky! Still have to find a video!! I think that Lewinsky is the one with the curly hair and eyes half-closed (like Chinese eyes). Some photos I think is Lewinsky: Playtime_is_Over_cover.jpg SF1.png|This is the ultra sexual Nicki I'm talking about! Beam_Me_Up_Scotty_cover.jpg Dear_Old_Nicki_(alter_ego).png|This picture belongs to Lewinsky! After readying this I suggest you to visit the forum Lewinsky and Ninja to share your opinion whether the page "Nicki Lewinsky" should be the main page of this alter ego. Nicki the Ninja As her MySpace page said "Nicki the Ninja is a hip hop lyrical assassin, which is sometimes naughty." I didn't find many information about this ego but here I go: # High as a Kite/Higher than a Kite: "Murda dem, - Murda dem (Yea) - Just one word body a third of them (Nicki) - I kick kick game, can't injure Nicki (Minaj) - That's why they nick-nicknamed me Ninja Nicki" What is a singularity of Ninja is her quiet and soft voice as you can see in the lyrics of the song. This alter ego thinks the most about death, what is obvious. Worth mentioning that in the song Lewinsky is also mentioned. lyrics here video here # Shaking it for Daddy: "Cause Im a ninja, Cowabunga time" She is not quiet and slow in this song so I have my doubts if it is true Nicki the Ninja or just Nicki calling herself a ninja. lyrics here # Go Hard: "Cut from a different kentae, tell 'em I'm the ninja Weezy is my sensei, so I call him Splinter, faster than a sprinter" There is no slow and quiet at all! But there is some sort of assassin lyrics in this song. lyrics here # Brrraaattt: "I am the ninja - Bitch name Ginger" This song tells you NICKI THE NINJA EVERYWHERE!!! The soft and slayer lyrics of Ninja are all on them! lyrics here song here # Your Love: Not so convinced by this song but still has its soft and quiet voice of Ninja. Also, the lyrics "When I was a Geisha he was a Samurai" may identify Ninja. lyrics here LOL it ended with many as Lewinsky hahaha well here is it, this is Ninja for the ones who don't know about her. What do you think, did I convince you? After readying this I suggest you to visit the forum Lewinsky and Ninja to share your opinion whether the page "Nicki the Ninja" should be the main page of this alter ego. ---------------- Thanks for your attention! What? Did I miss one ego?? Mhmmm I wonder who should be? Category:Blog posts